My life isn't like yours
by Ardent Bronze
Summary: What happens when Ino meets Kyuubi? He tells her Naruto's Life story of course! InoXNaruto at the end rape, abuse, evil villagers, and much much more.


**Lexxibabe: I am so fucking pissed right now.  
>Gaara: Why?<br>Lexxibabe: I was writing this in Lit and the teacher caught me. So she decided it was **_**such a good idea **_**to take my note book and proceeded to read it! Then she told me she could keep it forever if she wanted to!  
>Gaara: …Shit. What did you do to her?<br>Lexxibabe: Nothing… but in my mind I yelled at her and burned her home down. Nobody touches my notebook.  
>Gaara: Got it. So while she's brooding I'll inform you that this doesn't belong to her and all that Jazz. <strong>

Two teams were bored of their usual training, fighting amongst themselves and learning small techniques from their team leaders. So they decided to switch it up. Instead of training with their own team, they were going to do it together, but their sensei's, Kakashi and Amara, wanted more amusement and thought that the teams should spar, like playing war when you were a little kid. This turned out to be no such a good idea.

It was Team Seven vs. Team Ten. Kakashi vs. Amara. Ino/Shikamaru/Choji vs. Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke. The teachers were making bets against each other on the outcome of this "exercise."

Things were going really well with Team Ten, The annoying pink haired banshee that is Sakura was put out of commission with a swift punch to the chest from one of Choji's giant fists in the first few minutes. It was pitiful really, it made Kakashi blush knowing that he was her teacher. Sasuke wasn't much better; he acted so superior to them that he let his guard down and managed to get fastened to a tree with a spool of wire in a very pathetic manor. Thanks to Shikamaru and his 200+ IQ they knocked 2/3 of their opponents in less than twelve minutes, leaving Naruto to hold his own.

Shikamaru used one of his shadow Justus to trap Naruto and keep him from moving around and signaled Ino to continue with the predetermined plan that no one else saw being made. The blonde boy gritted his teeth and waited to be knocked senseless or have his chakra drained. Instead of that he saw her slender and pale fingers move in a familiar pattern, his cornflower blue eyes widened as he recognized the seals that she was preforming.

"Ino! No, stop you're gonna get hurt!" He yelled at her, catching Kakashi's attention. His eye widened as he darted forward to stop her from going into the mind of the Kyuubi's container, but it was far too late to stop any of that now. She was being caught by Choji's strong arms and handed to Shikamaru to guard her body while she was in Naruto's.

"Shit…" Kakashi moaned.

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

Ino was shocked at what she saw, she knew that everyone's mindscape was different and reflected what their pasts are like but she has never seen one so… haunting as this one, and she's seen a lot of people's "point of perspective." Like Sakura's was that cute little coffee shop on the corner where they go on Saturdays to talk and Shikamaru's is his father's study with all the books and a big window that you can see the clouds from, even Sasuke's was a pleasant dining room with a vase of white roses on the table. They were all cheerful and calming, but Naruto's was different, his mindscape was a dungeon like sewer with about six inches of water on the ground that can off the dripping cave like walls. It was poorly lit and depressing if not a little intimidating due to an ominous aura coming off the cage that looked more like a prison cell that the blonde over looked.

She pushed herself up out of the water and walked slowly up to the silver gate with a paper seal drawn in blood. A pair of glowing demonic eyes and a wide smirk came closer to her taking the shape of a big ass fox with fiery red fur. The tips of his sharp white fangs poked out of his maw.

"Where's Kit?" It snapped impatiently at the staring girl before him. She pushed back her blonde bangs slowly and looked up at him with curious grey eyes. She wondered if this Kit was Naruto, "Why have you come here?"

"I-It's my job to take Naruto out." She stuttered nervously and bit her pink lower lip. The fox daemon didn't like that answer very much and got angry with her.

"I should kill you! How dare you try to overpower my vessel?" He screamed at her with enough force to make she tremble uncontrollably. His Killer Intent (KI) was rising higher and higher, "I am so god damn tired of healing Kit every fucking night, trying to keep him from bleeding out. I mean, for Christ's sake, can't the village give the poor boy on fucking moment of peace? Is that so much to ask? I mean: Seriously."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, she was confused, feeling completely out of the loop.

"He has a terrible life; no one else could possibly understand what pain like he does." The fox said in a…sad tone? Ino snorted in disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun's life is worse. Losing your family must have been incredibly terrible, but you don't see him complaining about it." She declared boldly. In her eyes, Sasuke's pain was almost more than she could comprehend and there is no possible way for anyone, let alone Naruto-baka, to be living a _worse_ life.

"That brat's life is like a field of cupcakes and glitter compared to Kit's. Even without his clan he gets more love and affection in an hour than Kit has gotten in his life. And for the record Kit never complains or gets mad when he is violated and beaten within an inch of his life for no real reason. Remember that." Mr. Fox said in a tone of voice that commands obedience, and the blonde ninja complied, but not without a question first.

"What happened to Naruto?" She whispered meekly, but the fox knew that she didn't understand what he was talking about but wanted to desperately. The look of resolve on her face was enough to convince the fox that she was almost worthy of his efforts.

"I'll show you," He said in a nicer voice, "I'll show you his memories of a childhood never meant to be experienced." He gestured to the water in front of her where she saw a memory floating about like a picture on the television.

**-Flash Back-**

A little five year old Naruto was running down the street with his oversized shirt sliding off his right shoulder as he ran. _Thump, thump, thump. _His tiny bare feet slapped against the packed dirt path. His cornflower blue eyes were darkening into the color of the summer sky with the fear and anger swirling in them.

A few seconds later a mob of angry villagers came charging after the malnourished blonde boy. They were wielding anything from broken chair legs and lead pipes to bottles of acid and poisons. The people were loud and disruptive as they screamed threats and curses at the skinny boy.

"Daemon brat! Get back here, you deserve this!"

"We hate you! Come and die freak!"

"Nobody will ever love you, bloody fox!"

Naruto pumped his thin arms and legs faster, trying to propel himself away from the violent adults, the ones that lusted over a little boy's blood, the ones that wanted to kill him. But he couldn't run fast enough, he was too sickly and tried to keep going. He was small and confused but that didn't stop them from falling on him like a pack of rabid wolves. They hit, kicked, bit, punched, scratched, stabbed, and cut at him until he lay in a pool of his own blood as they wailed on him, his eyes looked different now. They weren't afraid anymore, they weren't angry either. Instead they held determination, pity, and sadness.

This little boy refused to cry or scream out in or even be upset with them, because he felt sorry for them, he felt bad for them. Even at the age of five he understood that they were sick and they hung onto their loathing to keep them from breaking down and dealing with their loss, it was then that he decided that if that's what they needed then that's what he'll give them, an outlet for their frustrations.

When he knew that all the villagers had gone home with satisfied smiles on their faces he painfully dragged himself to his feet and continued his trek home to his rundown apartment on the edge of the village.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Oh my goodness, he was so… tiny and small. That was terrible." Ino said quietly, barely above a whisper. She cringed as she remembers the faces of the mob, she knew every single one of them, trusted many, and was quiet close to a few. She thought of those people as kind souls, good people. It was like her world was being shaken by an earthquake.

"I'm not done yet."

**-Flash Back-**

Naruto was walking down the street with his cocky smile on his face; he was about ten in this memory. People moved out of his way, parting like the red sea (but waiting for the waves to crash down on him.) Mothers pulled their children behind their colorful skirts in attempts to hide them from the blonde abomination. People whispered about Naruto like he was a deadly parasite and how they should "rid" themselves of him permanently and questioning the Third's actions to let him live in Khona. A few people hissed insults, calling him terrible names and accusing him of being a daemon and encouraging him to go off himself in the woods. One person went as far as to lob a heavy rock at the kid's head, and he made no movement to keep it from making painful contact with the side of his face.

Their glares were so full of hatred Naruto was surprised that his clothes hadn't caught fire yet. Despite their actions the boy kept walking ahead, kept smiling, kept going. Trying to (and succeeding at) looking like a normal human being that didn't have a nine-tailed-fox daemon sealed inside his body, with friends that cared about him and a family that gave him love and support. And it was pure stubbornness that kept him breaking down all these years and crying out with the pain that those people gave him with only their eyes, but he couldn't and shouldn't so he wouldn't.

**-End Flash Back-**

"I h-had n-no idea-"

"I'm still not done yet."

**-Flash Back…Again-**

Naruto appeared to be seventeen this time, and he wasn't _just_ being beaten or ridiculed like the other memories. He was being humiliated; a small group of about five men surrounded him in the musty alley that he has been overwhelmed in hundreds of times.

Each of the tall, muscular men was taking a … turn with him. They abused him, bruised him, and now they were using him. The vessel wished desperately that beating the shit out of him satisfied them, but unfortunately it hasn't since he was eleven. Each time they decided to molest him he has an argument with his pride inside his head. It degrades him, asking "Why do you let them do that to you like you're their slut, their whore, their bitch? You could kill all five of them with a flick of your wrist but you don't do anything to stop them? Are you their bitch? Their cunt, hoe, do you like bending over and let them rape you?" He desperately wants to yell out no, and show his pride that he isn't any of those things, that he doesn't like being their disgusting toy, but he can't without letting the village know that they won.

So he lays there in a pool of his blood like he's done forever but now there's another man's bodily fluids mixing with him in the most repulsive way that he could imagine. He hated the way the red and white swirled together until it was just red, he really, _really _wanted to make them stop, but he was too stubborn and took everything that those men gave him with a blank look of indifference on his face, refusing to even consider allowing them to see his inner turmoil etched onto his tan face, let alone _telling_ them to go fuck themselves or their wives or even each other, just anyone (appropriate) that isn't him. But he didn't like he didn't do so many other things, like fight his way out, become uncivil to the villager, or even let his tears fall from stormy blue eyes down his cheeks (that currently had a purple bandage on one) that are scarred with six horizontal lines like whiskers.

**-End Flash Back…Again-**

This time Ino couldn't try to form words, she could just cry fat tears. That was Naruto a few days ago; he has the same purple Band-Aid on his cheek. She felt disgusted with herself; she was weak, spoiled and vain. She thought that she knew everything, what physical pain was from going on a few B ranked missions where they got into a scrape. She thought she understood what emotional pain was from losing Sakura at one point and being rejected completely by Sasuke. She even thought that she knew what people wanted and needed from being inside a couple of people's heads for a few minutes. She naively thought that she figured out Naruto, and she wasn't even close.

Naruto has experienced raw pain since he was born, he has felt emotionally neglected for as long as he could remember, he even knew what people craved just by looking at their faces. Now she _knows _that she hasn't a clue about anything, not pain, fear, hunger, fear. She doesn't have the slightest idea about being alone, cold, hated, considered vile, or about having determination, strength, or even empathy.

"Do you get it now? It was easy to dismiss it when kit was small by saying it was long ago, he's still malnourished and scrawny. It was easy to brush it under the rug when you though only a few people disliked him, the whole village yearns to torcher Kit to death. It was easy to ignore it when you thought that he was only hit a handful of times and believe that him being a shinobi it shouldn't matter, he nearly _dies _every night from blood loss. How do you feel now knowing that those 'Kind Souls' want to torcher, rape, and kill that poor child? Even daemons find it taboo to do that to kits?" Mr. Fox asked in a sad, but calm voice, but the tinged of fondness for the village idiot made her cry harder out of guilt because of her actions and the actions of those that she trusted.

(Back in the Real World)

Suddenly the girl that was leaning up against Shikamaru's body shook with silent sobs and tears glided down her rosy cheeks. The kids (save Naruto) were shocked, Ino had just been handed to her teammate three seconds ago and now she was back in her body crying her eyes out, they were confused and a little scared. The lazy ninja pulled his partner tight to his chest in a comforting hug as she latched on tight.

"Guess you met Kyuubi…" Naruto said quietly running a hand through his messy yellow hair. Everyone turned to glare at him (except their sanseis and Ino.)

"What did you do to her?" Choji yelled as he rushed over and enveloped his friends in attempts to comfort their upset princess. Because that is what Ino is in Team Ten, just like Sakura is on Team Seven (even if Sasuke plays the part sometimes…)

"Is that what Mr. Fox's name is?" Ino asked through her choked breathing, "I talked to him, a-a-and I-I am so, _s-so,_ sorry Naruto-kun."

"Wait. You talked to him? What the fuck did he say to you?" The vessel asked dangerously, it startled a few people.

"Who the hell is Kyuubi or Mr. Fox or whatever?" Sakura demanded, slightly confused as to why her best friend is bawling for no apparent reason and talking to a voice inside the ninja's head.

"Kyuubi is a daemon fox that was sealed inside of me when I was an hour old. He has nine tails and nearly destroyed the village, but the Fourth gave his live to make mine hell." Naruto said tightly, his shoulders were taunt and his stance was stiff. He looked nervously at their faces, waiting for them to throw something at him and tell him to go die alone somewhere, so he was surprised when he saw Ino break free of the hold her team had on her and attach herself to Naruto's front.

"Wha-?" He asked, his sensitive ears picked up the collective gasp from their audience, they looked nervously at the boy after they heard what was inside of him and they were bewildered when they saw the girl recklessly cling to his jacket.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, _please, _forgive us. We don't deserve it. We don't deserve your kindness. We deserve to die at your hands. But please try to forgive us." She cried into his shoulder desperately. Her own was moving up and down quickly and silently. If the teams were baffled before that was nothing compared to now?

"I can't." He said louder, in a soothing voice as he rubbed comforting circles into her back.

"I understand…" Ino whispered in a broken voice. Her grey eyes looked up when she felt a strong hand run across the top of her head and down her long ponytail. His deep chuckle broke out of his lips.

"I can't forgive if I was never blamed." Naruto explained, Ino pulled back and looked at him like he grew a third head.

"Why not, after all the violence, shunning, and molestation you can still look at us without hate? I don't get it; if it was me I would let Kyuubi out and let him crush Khona for what they did to me!" She yelped a collective inhale was heard from behind her.

"Well thank goodness Kyuu wasn't sealed in you as a baby. But it's okay with me, because it was what they needed to heal, and what they continue to need." He said softly, stroking her hair and rub her back.

"What did she mean by molestation and beatings?" Sakura asked Kakashi in an almost inaudible voice. The look she received said 'don't-be-so-naive-what do you think it means?' Everyone was in their own state of shock. After a few minutes they all decided to go home and cope with this new found information or whatever it was, leaving Ino and Naruto in the same position as they were for the past twenty minutes.

"I'll walk you home, it's dark. The streets are dangerous for pretty girls after the sun goes down, ninja or not." Naruto said peacefully. "We'll have to stop by your place first; I don't have any clothes that'll fit you at my apartment." Ino said, he voice a little scratchy from all her crying.

"What?"

"You're going to live with me from now on. I don't care what you have to say, but you _will _be staying with me."

"But the villagers-"

"I don't give a shit. You've been tragically deprived of having a happy home filled with lovely, supporting people and I may be none of those things but I will do my best. You deserve that more than anybody else."

"What about your family?"

"I live alone. You coming now hurry up Naru." She said firmly, Naruto smiled at the nick name as he kissed her forehead and took her dainty had in his solid one and led him out of the training grounds.

Kyuubi smiled inside his cage as he saw the two youngsters walk away hand in hand with lightness in their hearts. He knew that things would get better for his Kit as long as someone like the blond brat was there, and he was sure that blondey would stay with him, she was just as stubborn as Kit.

**Lexxibabe: I'm still mad…  
>Gaara: So if any of you have an idea how to get revenge on a terrible terrible person (or any other commentrandom fact/ or… yeah) you should PM me or review.  
>Lexxibabe: She touched it… then read it. *twitch twitch*<br>Gaara: Thanks for reviewing ;) **


End file.
